Spliced
by Zombiefolk
Summary: Just a few weeks after the defeat of Harley Quinn. Huntress finds herself up against Dr. Kuvier and his monstrous creations. My first Fan Fiction please R&R. Sorry about the lack of updates, but I am working on a batch of new chapters as I type so two.
1. Wrecked

Spliced A Birds of Prey Tale by John Gleason  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I am just a fan using them for this story.  
  
Author's notes: This is the first draft and my first ever fan fiction so there are many mistakes and it is far from perfect that's why I would like everyone who reads this story to mention some tips to improve it in their review. Comment on whether I should continue this story or not. Thank you for reading this story.  
  
Chapter 1 Wrecked  
It was a warm April night in Gotham and pretty quiet time to enjoy the scenery for a big city at least, but Huntress didn't care. She did not have time to enjoy the scenery she had a job to do. She was waiting for some drug dealer on the rooftop of the building where she had spent so many days in the office of Dr. Harley Quinzel, a name she wanted to forget. She had ruined everything and now it was like the last year had not even happened. For some reason Barbara and her had thought they could still be normal. Of course now they realized they were given a choice to fight crime or become the soccer mom and of course the super hero choice is a lot easier to make when you are on a whole vengeance trip. One night was all it took to undo everything that Dinah, Reese, Barbara had helped her change into. Now she was once again Huntress and Helena had to take the backseat. It was twice as hard now that she had had a somewhat normal life no matter how long it lasted. She kept thinking that she shouldn't even be out tonight she should be helping Barbara, but Barbara told her that the city needed Huntress much more than she did. " Well while I'm here might as well kick some ass." she said as she stood up to get a better view of the street below where the man she had been waiting for the last hour had finally arrived.  
  
" Do have the goods?" Said a man who had been waiting almost as long as Huntress had.  
  
"Of course Mr. Dieter and I would assume you brought the money. Said a sly voice from the car that had Huntress had been waiting for.  
  
" Yea, I did. So do I just hand you the money and you give me it?" Mr. Dieter stammered.  
  
" Well that is usually how these things work." Said the man as the car door opened and he walked onto the street carrying a suit case.  
  
" Here." Mr. Dieter said as he handed the money to the strange man and grasped the suitcase.  
  
" I should go now." The man said as he counted his money. " After that little incident with Dr. Quinzel Gotham's finest have been cracking down hard on illegal doings.  
  
" Now to break up the party." Huntress said as the jumped down to the small street below. " Leaving so soon, but we haven't got to the best part of the deal yet. You know the one where the super hero comes, beats up the bad guys and hands the drugs over to the police.  
  
" Ah Huntress I would presume." said the man with the money. " You're the super hero here in New Gotham these days aren't you."  
  
" Glad you know me because that means we can avoid the awkward introduction. Huntress replied noticing the man was obviously meta-human by the man's claw and striped skin.  
  
" It's good that you showed up because if you hadn't my bodyguards would have been pretty bored." Said the man who was now staring at something behind Huntress.  
  
Huntress tried to turn around to guard the attack, but it was too late. She felt pain rush through her as a massive arm slammed into the back of her head. She recovered from the blow and turned towards her attacker. The thing that was attacking her was covered in Golden fur, seven foot tall and had razor sharp claws and fangs. Huntress ran towards her attacker and began to unleash a furious combo of punches and kicks on the creature the final one sending it five feet through the air. The Creature stood up as if nothing had happened. " What is this thing?" Huntress thought as the went for a kick only to find the creature grabbing her leg.  
  
" Wondrous isn't he." said the strange man as the creature swung huntress by her leg into a wall. " Löwe is my favorite creation because he prefers to eat his victims so getting rid of the body is made simple. Also the fact that he is about 10x's as strong as any human make him nice company.  
  
" Well tell him to eat this." Huntress said as she grabbed a wooden board from the garbage can and smashed it against Löwe's face. He merely stumbled back and started back towards Huntress. " Not enough, well try this one." Huntress grumbled as she hit Löwe once again, but followed up with a sweep. " This thing is invincible." huntress thought as Löwe once again got to his feet ignoring all pain if he was feeling any and let out a roar. Huntress stared in complete shock as the massive creature tackled and pinned her down to the ground and began to punch her. Huntress struggled to get loose, but the power of Löwe was too much and she continued to take a brutal beating.  
  
" Finish her quick we have other matters to attend to, but don't kill her yet. I may have a need fo her in the near future." Said the man as he entered his car. Hearing this Löwe grabbed Huntress by the throat and tossed her across the street and then followed the man into the car. " Oh yes, Mr. Dieter I hope to do business with you again." He said in a mocking tone to Mr. Dieter, who was running away as fast as he could.  
  
As the car drove away Huntress crawled to the wall and stood up slowly leaning against the wall for support. She had let him get away and had probably broke a rib or two in the process. She started to stumble back towards the clock tower trying to ignore the immense pain she was feeling. By all rights she should be dead and would be if the man had not called off his little pet. She realized she could not make it, the pain was unbearable. She collapsed on the sidewalk and blacked out. 


	2. Detective

Chapter 2 Searching for Hope  
  
It had been hours since Helena had left and Oracle was getting worried. Helena had left her communicator off to avoid talking about what had happened last week. So now Oracle had no way of making sure nothing had gone wrong. "Maybe I should have let her have the night off." Oracle thought as she searched various computer systems for any news on this new drug dealer in Gotham. " I thought she just wanted to stay home and comfort me, but may be she needed some time off too. She thinks she is responsible for Waid's death. She hasn't been the same lately, even Reese said she was really distant lately. I shouldn't have let her go out." Oracle thought as her train of thought broke as Dinah walked into the room.  
  
"Alfred wasn't kidding when he said Mr. Wayne had connections. The workers started like yesterday and the clock tower already looks great." Dinah said as she walked over to see what Oracle was working on. " Where's Helena?" She asked as she was reading the various screens that Oracle had been studying.  
  
" She never came back from last night's patrol." Barbara said turning away from computers.  
  
" You don't think something happened to her?" Dinah replied her face full of concern.  
  
" Well this wouldn't be the first time that Helena didn't come home after patrolling, but it just with everything that has been going on." Barbara paused for a moment. "I really don't know." She said her voice trailing off.  
  
" Did you call Reese to check if he's seen her?" Dinah asked.  
  
" Not yet. I didn't want to get him worried about nothing." Barbara said already picking up her headset to contact Reese.  
  
" Yea, It might be good to check. You know just in case." Dinah said before she went into complete silence to listen to the conversation.  
  
***  
  
Reese stood in the home of the Dieter family. It had once been a beautiful house where Mr. And Mrs. Dieter had lived with their teenage son. Reese looked around at the blood spots on the carpet and the ripped and tossed about furniture and wondered what had occurred here to change all that.  
  
"You see this." Officer Wallace said staring down at the body that had once belonged to and resembled Mrs. Dieter. " There is a tooth about a foot away from the body." Officer Wallace said gesturing at a blood- covered tooth that lied on the rug.  
  
" There was probably a struggle and someone lost a tooth so." Said a nearby officer that had followed Reese to the tooth.  
  
" It's way too big to be human." Said Reese as he put on a latex glove then picked up the tooth to examine it.  
  
" Yea, that's what I find so strange about it. Also we have been finding traces of hair that appear to belong to an animal. The problem is that the neighbors tell us that they didn't have any pets." Officer Wallace said looking up at Reese. " You think that this murder has anything to do with the attack on that jogger back on Thursday?"  
  
" Two bizarre animal attacks in one week. Yea I would say there is a strong possibility. That doesn't explain where Mr. Dieter went though. We should try to check if the animal that was here is the same one from Thursday." Reese said as he got up and head outside for some fresh air. "There is probably a metahuman behind these attacks. I should contact Helena as soon as possible." Reese thought to himself as he paced along the porch. " Huh." Reese said as heard a small beeping from the device he was given to communicate with Barbara. He took it out of his pocket and placed it in his ear. " Hello." Reese said expecting that Barbara wasn't calling just to say hi.  
  
" Reese it's Oracle. Have you seen Helena around lately?" Oracle said in an urgent tone.  
  
" No, I haven't." Reese said wondering what was wrong. " Why? What happened to her?"  
  
" She didn't come back to the clock tower last night after patrolling. Dinah and I are afraid something may have happened to her."  
  
" I am on my way there now." Said Reese as he walked toward his car. " My day keeps getting better and better doesn't it."  
  
"What does that mean?" Oracle questioned.  
  
" Nothing, It is just that I think a meta is going around killing people. No pattern from what I can tell either."  
  
Barbara listened to Reese as he told her about the recent attacks and then decided she would have to look into it after the mess with Helena was sorted out. " I' ll look into it, Reese and I'll see you when you get here."  
  
" Yea I'll see you then." Reese said as he drove to the clock tower expecting something real bad to happen real soon. 


	3. Sick Bay

Chapter 3 Sick Bay  
  
Huntress stared in complete shock as the massive creature tackled and pinned her down to the ground and began to punch her. Huntress struggled to get loose, but the power of Löwe was too much and she continued to take a brutal beating.  
  
" Finish her quick." The man said as he got into his car. " Oh yes don't make too much of a mess."  
  
Löwe picked Huntress up by the neck and began to squeeze. Huntress tried her best to escape, but quickly became more and more tired as the she began to gasp for air. She was dying and she knew it. She watched as Löwe raised it's arm and prepared to finish her with it's claws. It's massive arm began to move towards her and she could only watch. NO! Helena screamed as she sat up in bed. Breathing heavily Helena examined her surroundings. "Great a hospital. Helena thought as she attempted to stand up, but stopped because of pain from her ribs. " Must have blacked out. Someone probably found me and brought me here. Now to get back to the clock tower." She thought as she stood up slowly.  
  
" What are you doing?" A overweight nurse screamed as she ran into the room and practically threw Helena onto the bed. " You broke a rib, you are in no condition to be moving around. Doctor Summers she is awake and we need you here asap." The nurse said running out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Helena remembered the name immediately. It was the same doctor that was on call the night Clayface murdered her mother.  
  
" Hello. I am Doctor Summers and you are probably wondering what happened. Well a jogger found you unconscious over on Griffin street and brought you here. You had no identification on you so we have not been able to contact your family." Doctor Summers quickly said as he entered the room staring down at his clipboard. He looked up at Helena and and glared at her for a moment. " Helena, Helena Kyle right? You were here the first night I got to work in the emergency room. Your mother she had been..."  
  
"Stabbed." Huntress interrupted obviously unhappy to be taking a visit down memory lane.  
  
" Yes, well what happened to you Helena?" Doctor Summers said as he opened a drawer and began to rustle through medical supplies.  
  
" A guy that was bigger than me beat me up. Enough said." Helena said once gain standing up this time in a lot less pain.  
  
" Helena, you should lie dow you broke a.. ."  
  
" A rib, yea I know. I heal fast and I am ready to leave." Helena said as she headed towards the door.  
  
" Helena I must insist that you stay until we can confirm you are ok." Doctor Summers said grabbing Helena by the arm.  
  
" You know I really don't usually hurt innocent people, but today I am having a really bad day." Helena said throwing Dr. Summers' hand off her. " Also I didn't like you to begin with. So if you don't want anything broken you will stay out of my way. she said before she turned and walked out the door. " Great." Helena thought looking down at the medical gown she was wearing. " Even better it's 9:00. It's been a whole day since I fought that thing. Barbara is probably going nuts. Well I guess this outfit will have to do until I get back to the clock tower." She thought as she walked out a back exit in the hospital and towards the clock tower. 


	4. Investigations

Chapter 4 Tooth, Claw and Fangs  
  
Dinah slowly crept through the alleys near the office of Harley Quinn. According to Barbara this was where Huntress was suppose to be last night. It had been two hours and so far, and she had come up with nothing. There was no sign that anything had happened here. " Oracle, I can't find anything here." Dinah said glancing around for something she may have missed.  
  
" It's possible she may have gone somewhere else. I am searching for clues now and Reese is checking with the police to see if anyone saw her." Oracle replied.  
  
" Wait I think I see something." Dinah said as she saw something dart across the street. " Who's there?" Dinah yelled as she carefully paced down the street.  
  
" Be careful Dinah. Remember if something did happen to Helena there is someone very dangerous out there." Oracle said as she stopped her research so she could listen to Dinah.  
  
" I can handle myself Oracle. I am tough too you..." Dinah stopped as she felt a hand touch her left shoulder. She instinctively used her telekinesis to blast whoever was behind her away. She gasped in surprise as she saw Helena slam hard against the sidewalk. " Helena, I am so sorry." She repeated frantically as she ran toward her.  
  
" I'm fine." Huntress said as he got to her feet holding her ribs, which were once again throbbing with pain.  
  
" Where have you been and what are you wearing?" Dinah said as she looked at Huntress confused.  
  
" I have been at the hospital because I broke my ribs and kinda blacked out. Other than the immense pain I'm feeling now I am fine." Helena replied.  
  
" Barbara, Helena is fine and we will be back soon." Dinah said into her communicator.  
  
" Okay, I call Reese and tell him that everything is fine. Just hurry up I wanna know what happened." Oracle said sounding very relieved that Helena was fine.  
  
" Oracle wants us back at the clock tower asap, ok?" Dinah asked Huntress.  
  
" Yea, but please tell me Alfred is driving. I don't think I can walk any further." Helena said as she leaned against a nearby wall.  
  
" Yea, he's right around the corner. I'll go get him and sorry about attacking you." Dinah said as she ran around the corner to get Alfred.  
  
Helena walked toward the limo that soon turned around the corner. As she drove toward the clock tower she began to wonder if she would have to fight Löwe again and if next time the man would allow her to die.  
  
***  
  
As Helena and Dinah walked into the clock tower they found Barbara and Reese waiting for them.  
  
" Good to know your ok, Helena, but what happened to you?" Barbara said turning around to face Helena.  
  
" I waited for the transaction to be made then I interrupted. The dealer, who was a meta, sent another meta after me. A really big meta named Löwe that looked like some kind of Lion. They let me live I passed out on the way back here though. I woke up in some hospital with a broken rib and then I left there to find myself under attack from Dinah. Pretty normal day in the life of Huntress." Helena said as she took a seat.  
  
" Wait a meta that resembled a lion?" Reese said interrupting whatever Helena was going to say next.  
  
" Why does this mean anything special?" Helena said as she leaned forward.  
  
" Oracle." Reese said turning around to look at Oracle.  
  
" I am already looking into it." Oracle said as she pressed various keys on her key board.  
  
" Anybody mind filling me in?" Huntress asked impatiently.  
  
" Reese thinks that a meta that seems quite similar to this Löwe you described might be behind some recent murders." Oracle said not looking away from the keyboard. " I think he may be right."  
  
" Do we have any clue where this meta might be hiding?" Helena asked as she stood up and looked at the computer screens.  
  
" That is what I am trying to find out now. Got it, there was another attack about fifteen minutes ago at 23rd and Garden street. It couldn't have got that far. I think we should wait though. You are not in any kind of condition to fight. Ok Helena?" Barbara said as she turned around. " Helena?" Barbara repeated but realized Helena had already left. Dinah and Reese had come to the same conclusion as well. " Dinah, Reese you two should go and make sure nothing happens. All right? Oracle asked.  
  
" Yea, we will go now." Reese said as he picked u his car keys and gestured for Dinah to follow him.  
  
" Be careful." Oracle said as the two left the clock tower.  
  
" Is any thing wrong Barbara?" Alfred said as he walked into the room. " You look troubled."  
  
" Nothing Alfred, It's just that Helena has been so distant lately." Barbara said as she wheeled over to Alfred.  
  
" She just needs time Barbara, her father was the same way at that age. She will be fine Barbara, I promise."  
  
" Thank you Alfred." She said as she returned to her work. 


	5. Pets

Chapter 5 The Pack  
  
Helena walked out of the alleyway where she had stopped to get changed back into her uniform. " Much better." She thought to herself as she climbed up to a rooftop so she could get a better view of the nearby streets. " Shouldn't be too hard to find a seven-foot monster." She thought as she began to search for Löwe. " The problem is beating it when I find it." She said thinking back on her last fight with it. " I can't let it hurt any more people though even if it means getting thrown around a bit." She stopped where she was standing as she heard a distant scream. She ran across the rooftops to the source of the scream and saw it slowly walking toward a woman who was sitting on the ground holding her ankle. " Already stalking other girls, I guess I was just some one night stand." Huntress said as she landed on the street below. " Shit." She whispered as she realized this thing wasn't Löwe. The creature was about 5'5 and was covered in black fur and had claws and fangs just like Löwe's. The creature turned toward Huntress and let out a roar. " You might want to get out of here. This may get messy." Huntress said to the woman who was on the ground. " Now let's get this over with." Huntress said trying to buy some time for the injured woman to limp away.  
  
The creature charged forward as Huntress finished her sentence. She tried to dodge the creature, but she was injured and the creature was fast. As the creature slammed her against the wall she let out a slight shriek. She felt as if her rib cage had just been smashed in. " Get off me." She groaned as she delivered a headbutt to her attacker. The creature stumbled back and Huntress took advantage of this by performing a jump kick to the creature's chest and then a series of punches before it could recover. The creature grabbed Huntress' hand, but before it could do anything else Huntress began to knee it in the stomach. The creature fell to one knee and let go of Huntress' hand. " It's no fun if you give up." Huntress said as she kicked the creature across the face. As the creature began to stand up Huntress tried to knock it back down, but it would not fall. The creature slammed its arm into Huntress' chest sending her across the street. She screamed and grabbed her chest. The creature walked forward toward Huntress limp body. Huntress turned and saw the creature approaching, but was into much pain to do anything, but watch. The creature leaned over Huntress and began to sniff her. With all her strength she kicked at the creature's jaw and sent it 20 feet through the air. " Now I know I'm not that strong." She said as she sat up and saw Dinah and Reese on the street corner.  
  
" Are you okay?" Dinah said as her and Reese ran toward Huntress.  
  
" No, not really, I can't move." Huntress said fighting the urge to pass out. " Where is it?" Huntress said looking around for the monster that almost killed her.  
  
" It got away, but that should be the least of your concerns. Look at you, you need to rest." Reese said as he looked to around to make sure the creature was gone.  
  
" I tell Barbara we found her." Said Dinah as she began to talk into her communicator.  
  
" We should go home soon we're not safe with this thing roaming the city and with me injured." Huntress said as she tried to get to her feet, but fell before she was halfway up.  
  
" Actually no one is going anywhere. I don't like it when people try to kill my creations." Said a man walking down the street.  
  
Huntress stared in disbelief as the man from the night before walked down the street with Löwe and her most recent attacker right behind him. " We should get out of here fast." Huntress said as she looked at Dinah and Reese.  
  
" I'll second that." Reese said as he picked Huntress up and began to run toward his car pulling Dinah with him.  
  
" Kill them all except the Huntress I have plans for her." The man said as he gestured for his two creatures to attack.  
  
Reese opened the door and placed Huntress in the back and ran around to the front door, got in and started the car. " Reese, you should hurry up." Dinah screamed as Löwe ripped the door off the right side of the car and the other creature jumped on the roof and used its claws to tear a way into the car.  
  
As the car began to move Huntress began to kick at Löwe face to get him out of the car. " I am having some trouble back here. Can I get a little help?" Huntress screamed as she fought through her pain to attack Löwe.  
  
" Be there in a second." Dinah said as she used a psychic blast to send the one on top of the car flying into the street.  
  
Huntress realized she was dead the creature grabbed her waist and pulled itself forward, but suddenly let go and fell out of the car. " Nice shot." She said to Reese as she saw him looking back at her one hand on the steering wheel the other wrapped around a gun pointed at the back of the car where Löwe had been. " Let's get home fast." Huntress said as they drove further away from the two creatures.  
  
" It's ok my pets. We will get her next time, but for now we should get you fixed up Löwe." The strange man said as he walked toward a limo with the two creatures behind him. 


	6. Mad Scientist

Chapter 6 Mad Scientist  
  
Barbara examined Helena to see how extensive he injuries were. From what Dinah and Reese had told her Helena was hurt bad. Barbara realized she underestimated whoever this mystery man was. So far he had taken Huntress out of his way temporary and sent Dinah and Reese running. " He was ready for us." Barbara thought as she realized that her hand had some blood on it. She looked at Huntress' jacket that was on the floor nearby and realized it too was covered in blood. " Helena, this blood, who does it belong to?" Barbara said as she further examined the coat.  
  
" It belongs to Löwe, Reese shot him off a me back in the car. Why is that useful?" Helena said as she sat up to look at Barbara, who was already going over to her computers.  
  
" Well, you said that man referred to Löwe as his creation. With this blood I can figure out exactly what Löwe is. Oracle said as she began to do various task on her computer.  
  
" Find anything interesting?" Helena said trying to stand up, but decided against it.  
  
" Maybe, but I can't be sure yet. You should contact Reese and Dinah." Oracle said while she threw a headset to Helena.  
  
" Reese told me he would be stuck at the station all night, but I call Dinah now."  
  
" Good, by the time she gets here maybe we'll know what we are up against." Dinah said as she continued to work.  
  
Dinah had on her way to a friend's house to get a textbook she had left there when Helena called. She had gone back to the clock tower right after Helena called. It only took her 20 minutes. As she stepped out of the elevator she noticed that Helena and Barbara were both reading something from a computer screen. " What are you guys looking at?" Dinah said as she walked toward the pair.  
  
" We just found out Löwe isn't a meta." Helena said as she glanced back at Dinah.  
  
" What is he then?" Dinah asked.  
  
" He's a splicer. It means he is a human that has been given animal traits through a complex chemical that infused him with animal DNA." Barbara said happy to have some lead in all of this.  
  
" That's not it we got a name for the mystery man." Helena said with a half smile on her face.  
  
" Once I figured out what Löwe was, I remembered about a genius named Dr. Kuvier from about 3 years back. Kuvier had realized almost any disease could be cured by splicing Human and animal DNA. The splicing would grant humans with various aspects of the animals including immunities. He had tested the process on two patients and it was a huge success at first. Something went wrong though, a side effect of splicing is sometimes the animals instincts take over making you more animal than human."  
  
" What Barbara is trying to say is one of a the patients ate another one of the patients and splicing was banned on the spot." Helena said interrupting Oracle.  
  
" Yes, exactly, but here is the interesting part Kuvier disappeared the following week and so did one of his samples that contained Panther DNA. I have run a few simulations and if Kuvier had spliced himself he would look exactly like your mystery man." Oracle said bringing up the simulation for Dinah to see.  
  
" Dr. Kuvier has been dealing the necessary goods to splice yourself, not drugs. This means it was probably good old Mr. Dieter that killed his family and that I fought yesterday." Helena said looking over at Dinah.  
  
" What do we do now?" Dinah said as she studied the various computer screens.  
  
" Well first we have to find him. He must have a lab to make the proper chemical for splicing and he has to be getting the DNA from somewhere. So I would say a lab somewhere near Gotham Zoo . If I find anything like this I will have to send you and Reese, Helena is in bad shape and won't be able to help, but from what I was told your powers are effective against these splicers. If I send you I just want you to check it out not to attack him. We are not sure how many others have been spliced here in New Gotham. He may have an entire army of splicers at his disposal.  
  
" Barbara, I still don't think it is a good idea to send Dinah and Reese alone." Helena said as Dinah walked out of the room.  
  
" Well you are in no condition to do anything, but rest and Kuvier could move out soon. We have to get him now and anyway I haven't even found his lab yet. You need to go to bed Helena and Alfred said he's here if you need anything. So go rest you could use the time off the last few weeks have been chaotic.  
  
" Sure, Barbara Huntress." said as he limped over to a couch and sat down.  
  
Oracle continued her search wondering if she was doing the right thing sending Dinah and Reese. She couldn't help thinking that maybe the would not come back from this mission and she would have to relive the pain she went and was still going through from Waid's death. No, she wouldn't let that happen she thought to herself. She would stop Kuvier and everyone would be alright. She looked over at Helena who had already begun to rest a little. " Alfred was right she is just like her father." She whispered as she went back to work. 


End file.
